Just Move On
by lovagirl132
Summary: Hinata is depressed Naruto rejected her confession. Why isn't anyone being sympathetic and are instead telling her to 'Grow Up? Does no one understand? Kiba does. FLUFF. KibaHina HinaKiba KibaxHinata


Someone had once told me that first love never works out, and as I came to learn, whoever said that, was right.

"W-What...?" I repeated in disbelief to the boy in front of me, not believing that this boy I had admired, had loved, and had now displayed my feelings to...Just stomped my heart into the ground.

"Hinata...," Naruto sighed, an annoyed look on his face as he closed his eyes and held his head as if having a large headache.

That's right, I, Hinata Hyuuga, just confessed the boy I had loved since back in the academy and during the three years he hadn't even be present in Konoha.

Even if he had been gone I had still imagined the day that he would come back, and promised myself to tell him my feelings when he came back.

Kiba had been all for it, and had even helped me set up a time where Naruto-kun and I could've been alone.

"Hinata...," He said again, this time opening his eyes to look at me. "I don't like you that way."

_Stomp._

"I still like Sakura."

_Stomp._

"I'll treat you to ramen if that'll make you feel better, but..."

_Squash._

"N-No...T-That's okay..." I mentally hit myself for making that come out like a whimper.

I forced a smile at him and laughed which slowly turned to whimpers again and sobs as I felt the warm trail of tears fall down my cheeks.

"Oh for crying out loud Hinata...Grow up." Naruto muttered before disappearing in a cloud of smoke leaving me there to fall to my knees and cry.

I didn't bother looking up at the sound of footsteps, that person had promised to stay close by to support me.

"Hinata...," Kiba whispered gently, bending on his knees as I continued to cry. He wrapped his arms around me gently and stroked my hair, sighing.

"I-I had t-told h-him I-I l-loved him..." I cried, accepting his hug and burying my head into his chest.

"Yes...I know..." He whispered soothingly.

"...A-All t-these y-years I-I l-loved him..."

"Yes...Yes..."

"W-What a-am I s-supposed t-to d-do K-Kiba-kun...!?!" I wailed.

"Just move on...Hinata...Just move on..."

_Just move on..._, I thought back to the words Kiba-kun had told me as I stared at the breakfast in front of me the next morning.

My eyes were sore from all the hours of crying on Kiba's shirt, my head throbbed from some headache, and my body felt dull.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Came a dull bored voice from across the table. I lifted my head to stare blankly at my cousin sitting across from me. "Are you going to eat?" Neji repeated pointing at the plate full of food. I shook my head and pushed it away from me.

He sighed, "You can't be all depressed just because he rejected you Hinata."

My eyes widen very slightly before realizing that word of my confession had probably got around all of Konoha. "You need to grow up Hinata."

I stayed silent, staring at my hands, "That's what Naruto-kun said..." I whispered.

"What did you say...?" Neji asked, raising an eyebrow.

I shook my head, "Never mind." I picked up and cleaned off my dish and then made my way outside to take a walk.

I didn't really feel like training at the moment.

"Hinata!" I heard someone shout, and turned my head only to see Kiba (Why bother with suffixes anymore?) run up to me. He stood in front of me and then managed to give me a weak smile. "So...Are you okay?"

"Fine...Not that it matters..." I muttered, apparently too tired to manage a stutter. The smile on his face faded into a sad look.

"Hinata...I'm sorry..." He whispered, his eyes going downward to stare at his feet. I felt a pang of guilt for upsetting him, so I forced (REALLY REALLY forced) a weak smile for him.

"I really am fine Kiba..." I said, ignoring how his eyes widened slightly at the missing 'kun' and turned on my heel and walked away.

As I continued down the pathway, soon making it to the busy market area I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

I turned to see Sakura, the last person on Earth I would want to see.

"Listen Hinata..." She started only to have me slap her hand away and glare so intensely she flinched. "H-Hinata, I'm sorry..."

I felt my anger boil up and my hands shake, "Some friend you are..." I whispered making her eyes widen.

I couldn't help it, I hadn't meant to say that, but I needed someone to blame and as of that point I felt she was the best contestant.

"I said sorry Hinata! What more do you want!? Get over it already and grow up!" She shouted, feeling angry that she was being blamed for something that wasn't necessarily her fault. Again with those two words.

"Cupcakes! Get your free cupcakes that I randomly decided to sell!" A woman shouted, passing by us and holding a plate full of them.

Without thinking I grabbed one and pushed it at Sakura, smearing it all over her face.

Time seemed to freeze as I stood there continuing to glare at her as she stare back in disbelief.

"Hinata!" A voice shouted, before quickly grabbing my arm and rushing me away from the scene I had created. After awhile of running, I was stopped at the training grounds where Shino, Kiba, and I always trained. Now that I thought about it, the hand holding mine was very familiar.

"K-Kiba let me go...!" I shouted, weakly trying to pull away. He turned to look at me, and then sighed.

"Why did you do that Hinata?" He asked a little sternly. "It's not her fault."

"I-I don't care!"

"Why are you acting like this...This isn't like you." He looked at the ground, "Can't you see? If this is how you're going to act because of _him_, maybe he isn't right for you after all-"

I stared wide-eyed and disbelieving as I pulled my hand back slowly after the loud slap that had echoed through the woods.

Kiba stared, also shocked, at the large pain that was coming from his now red cheek.

"S-See what y-you made m-me do...?" I asked, my voice shaking in fear. I still couldn't believe I had actually hit him. "W-Why won't everyone j-just l-leave m-me a-alone...? W-What if I-I don't want t-to g-grow up!? W-What if I-I j-just wa-" I was cut off by Kiba suddenly jumping forward and hugging me tightly. "W-What...L-Let m-me go! Let m-me-"

"You don't have to Hinata..." He whispered quietly as he buried his head into my hair. I fell silent, frozen stiff. "You don't have to grow up if you don't want to. You can stay like this forever if you want...Heck, I'll even find some jutsu for you to go back in time if that'll make you happy."

I felt my cheeks warm up as he hugged me tighter. "You can take as long as you want to grow up or never grow up if you want...I understand you're sad and you probably feel lonely...But..." He buried his face into my hair more, "I want you to know that I'll always be here for you..."

I let my arms fall to my sides as a small smile graced my lips and my eyes started to tear up, "I've b-been such a-a horrible p-person today K-Kiba-kun..." I whispered, letting myself fall limp into his chest.

_So warm..._, I thought as the tears fell faster.

He smiled, "You weren't horrible Hinata, you were just heartbroken...Everyone feels that every once in awhile and doesn't act like their selves...It has even happened to me."

I lifted my hands to wipe the tears away before pulling away slightly to look at him, "Kiba-kun?"

"Hmm...?" He pulled away slightly to look at me. That's when I noticed how much of an idiot I have been.

Who had been there when I was hurt? Kiba-kun.

Who had sat for hours and let me cry all over his shirt? Kiba-kun.

Who had help me confess? Kiba-kun.

And most of all, who had liked me even though I had been so blind with 'love' for Naruto-kun?

"Kiba-kun...," I whispered, answering my own thoughts. He blinked curiously again oblivious to the realization I had made.

He had no time to prepare when I suddenly stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips softly against his.

It was a quick one-sided kiss, but it made my heart flutter. I pulled back to look into his blank eyes. After a few moments of a silence I almost jumped startled when his entire body went a VERY dark red and the hands that were around my waist shook uncontrollably.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You-!" He stuttered out in total shock, as one hand that was holding my waist raise to cover his mouth and as his eyes went straight to the ground in embarrassment.

I gaped a little at how accurate I had been. So Kiba really did like me?

"K-Kiba-kun...Do y-you like me...?" I asked making him raise his head a little so I could see his red face again. He glanced at ground again, letting go of my hips after realizing he had still been hugging me.

"I-I...l-love...you..." He whispered quietly before mumbling incoherently. I felt my cheeks warm up again before I smiled.

"Thank you K-Kiba-kun...And...I t-think I will move on now...," I took a step closer to him so that I could snuggle my head into his neck, "And I'll start with l-loving someone new...W-Will you help me...?"

He kept silent for a second, so I raised my head to look at him. He smiled, "Of course Hinata..." With that said, he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine again.

* * *

Me: Really quick oneshot full of fluffy goodness! :D

Kiba: (grumbles)

Me: This is my first oneshot that wasn't T Rated and Romance/Humor! O.O (Other than the random cupcake lady. :'D)

Kiba: (grumbles again)

Me: Oh c'mon, you liked it!

Kiba: I wouldn't have blushed that much...(blushes)

Me: Suuuuure~~~

Kiba: (growls)

Me: Okay! Okay! Backing off! Yeesh! Hope you guys liked this one and want to stab Naruto with a spork!

Kiba: I'm all for it...

Me: Please Read and Review! Kukuku~~~


End file.
